Fourtris: A new beginning
by crar
Summary: Divergent from a different point of view :) Tobias and Tris' relationship in high school with a new twist. No factions as such like in the book but there are groups in the school. I also ignored the fact that Tobias and Tris are different ages in the books in this. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys :) This is my first fanfic so please don't get angry if its not good or anything i just really like Fourtris and the idea of them being in a highschool :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series or any of the characters i use below :) **

**Enjoy !**

**TRIS'S POV**

It all started when I was 5. I came out of my house one day to go down to the park opposite my house. As I walked out of the house i noticed the door to the house next to me opened as well, I saw a little boy who looked about 5 aswell come out of the house. While looking at him I noticed his dark, blue eyes, being so young and care-free I shouted out

"You have really pretty eyes!" and then ran down the steps of my house across the road and in to the park.

I ran all the way down to my favourite spot, the sandpit. I started making 'castles' with the sand and adding 'glitter' that was actually just dirt. Suddenly I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I spun around to see who it was and it was the little boy from next door!

"Why did you say that I have really pretty eyes?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"Because" I replied "You do!" and with that I was off and running again towards the playing ground.

I was almost and the playing ground when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and at the same time they yelled

"Your it!"

This was the start of mine and Tobias' friendship. Everyday we would go down to the park and play games of chasey, climb the playing ground, build sandcastles and occasionally, if it was raining we would 'paint' with the mud.

On my birthday I came out of my house with a big grin on my face to find Tobias waiting at the gate.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked smiling.

"It's my birthday!" I yelled in reply.

With that he burst into singing happy birthday to me and I burst into a fit of giggles.

That day we went down to the park and played all of the games we enjoyed but came back earlier to go to my house to celebrate my birthday.

"Where's my little 6 year old?" I hear my say with her baby voice on as I walk in the door.

"I'm here mummy!" I shout "Can Tobias stay for cake?" I ask.

"Absolutely honey, i'll just ring his parents to tell them"

Tobias and I walked into the living room and sat down, my mum then brought us in 2 slices of cake for us and her a Tobias started to sing happy birthday.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Trissy_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_HipHip Hooray!_

_HipHip_ _Hooray!_

**_*_PageBreak_*_**

One day when I went to wait at Tobias' house like usual and he came out looking really sad. I asked him what was wrong and he told me that it would be the last time I would see him. I didn't understand what this meant so I just ran down to the park as I did everyday and we played like normal. When it was time to go back we said our goodbyes.

That night I dreamt of all the things we could do tomorrow.

The next day I came out of my house and I noticed something new. A big 'FOR SALE' was up in Tobias' front yard. I didn't believe it. Tobias' must be playing a joke on me i thought. I marched up to the front door and started knocking on the door calling for Tobias.

"Tobias! I know this is just a joke! You can't trick me!"

When he didn't answer I started to get frustrated.

"TOBIAS! COME ON! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE"

I started punching the door as hard as I could to get his attention. Maybe he is in the shower or maybe he is doing something else which means he can't hear me.

Suddenly I had a thought. Maybe he's not home? Maybe he is out somewhere doing something with his family? Yes. Yes, that must be it.

I decide that instead of going back home I would wait for him to come back.

I sat there for at least 2 hours. I started to think that he might not be coming back. Then, I remember what he told me yesterday

"This will be the last time I'll see you". All of a sudden it dawned on me, I understood what he meant when he said that yesterday, I wasn't going to see him again because he was moving.

I start sobbing, trying to hold back the tears that I know I never will be able to hold back. My body starts shaking as I start crying more and more, it starts raining but I don't care.

I had just lost my only friend back then, and it turns out that he would be my only friend I ever had up to now.

But now, I have made a promise to myself that it would change this year. My first day at my new high school.

I used to live in a small town 2 hours drive from here but then my Dad got a job offer here so we all moved. My Dad, my Mum, my brother Caleb and me that is. So here we are, in Chicago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhhh guys i'm really annoyed because I pressed a button and I had almost finished this whole chapter and then it got deleted :| I just thought i'd tell you that I am not going to put in the scene with Peter, Al and Drew attacking Tris in because I don't like violence. Also I am thinking of making Christina and Uriah a thing... should I?**

**Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Divergent**

**Enjoy :)**

**TRIS'S POV**

I am woken up by a crashing noise coming from downstairs. I roll over a look at my clock, it reads 6:30, half an hour earlier than I put my alarm on for.

I guess i'm not too angry though because it is, after all, my first day at Divergent High. I want to make a good impression and somehow, I don't think being late on my very first day would do that.

Even though I only just woke up, my mind is buzzing with thoughts and questions.

Will the food be good? I hope so because I have to eat it for a whole year...

Will people talk to me? Will they just ignore me because i'm new? Or, even worse, will they hate me because i'm new?

Will I make any friends? No, this question should not be asked, answered or even acknowledged. I made a promise to my self that I will make at least one friend this year and I am going to see it through.

What faction will I choose? The school is divided up into 5 factions that each represents a different quality. Abnegation is selflessness, Candor is honesty, Erudite is knowledge, Amity is kindness and Dauntless is bravery.

It's not just choosing that I'm scared about, it's the fact that you have to do it in front of the whole school! And, it's not as easy as just going up there and saying what faction you want to be in. Oh no, you have to go up there, slice open your hand, and let your blood drip into one of the five fishbowls that each represent a faction! Bit dramatic I know.

Even after that you are still not guaranteed a spot in your chosen faction. The current members of the faction have to _agree_ that your worthy. If they don't agree at first site, you have a week to 'Prove yourself Worthy".

Both my parents were Abnegation, it was only after school that they moved to a quieter town. I know that my parents would want me to choose Abnegation but I can try and try and try, but I can never be completely selfless.

I realise that I have been sitting up here thinking for a long time so I decide to go downstairs and find out what the crash was.

I leave my room and walk down the stairs. In the kitchen I see Caleb cleaning up milk and cereal from the floor as well as the remains of a shattered bowl.

"What happened?" I ask him

"Well, I was just really excited about our first day at school today and I well, kind of dropped my bowl..."

I burst into a fit of hysterics that brings tears to my eyes

"What?" He asks sounding hurt

After I've calmed myself down I reply "Why on earth are you so excited about going to school?"

"Well" He says "I've been doing a little bit of research on the school and I've found out some amazing things!"

"Like what?" I ask

"They have a library the size of a football field!" He screeches "Imagine all the information in there! I could learn so much! And guess what?" He says

"They have the most incredible science program!" He yells without giving me a chance to reply "We learn about Quantum Physics and we do robotics and chemistry"

He's defiantly going to be an Erudite i think to myself.

"Why did I even ask" I mutter to myself tuning out his endless rambling.

***Page Break***

After I've eaten breakfast and gone upstairs and had a shower, I pull out the white clothes that they give you in the starter pack. You have to wear white clothes before the choosing ceremony because each faction wears a different colour clothes and you can't be wearing that because you are not part of the faction. Abnegation wear grey, Candor wear black and white, Erudite wear blue, Amity wear yellow and red and Dauntless wear Black.

They give you clothes of your chosen faction after you choose them. Then there is also shops on the campus, and malls to go shopping for more clothes at.

I slip on the clothes and walk into the bathroom. I put on a bit on eyeliner and a bit of mascara. I don't want to put on too much because then they would think badly of me. I put my golden hair up into a high pony tail and brush my teeth.

When I walk out of the bathroom I grab the bag thats on the bed. Even though I stay at the campus for the whole year, the bag is not very big because I don't have the colour clothes of whatever faction I will wear.

I start going through the factions in my head. Abnegation, maybe I could try and teach myself to be selfless? But thats only a maybe. Candor, no, I lie all the time so this one is ruled out. Erudite, I could go into Erudite because I get good grades and all but I don't exactly enjoy doing school work. Amity, this ones a no because I am not the happiest person you will ever meet by a long shot. That leaves Dauntless, yeah, I guess I could be Dauntless, I mean, I'm brave and I like challenges.

So Abnegation, Erudite or Dauntless.

I run down stairs, grab my car keys and go out the front of the house. I see my car, a red ferrari. My parents got me this last year because of my good grades. I'm glad about it too because otherwise Caleb would have to drive me.

I drive to school and pull into the car park. When I get out of the car I notice a lot of people staring at me. Well no, not me, my car. I'm not surprised though, it's a good looking car.

I get my bag out of the car and walk up to the front office. I see a lady at the desk so I walk up to her and say

"Um, hi, I'm Beatrice Prior, I'm a new senior here, I just transferred"

"Hello Beatrice dear" She replies

Wow Beatrice dear, thats new.

"Take a seat and i'll print out your schedule for you, it will have your classes, your locker number and your classrooms. You will find out your dorm number after the choosing ceremony. There will also be a map on the back" She says

"Thank you" I say while going to sit down.

Soon after, the office lady, Ms. Fliyer, says

"Here you go Beatrice, have a nice day"

"Thank you" I reply smiling.

I walk out of the office into the crowded hallways of the school. I eventually find my locker, open it and put my bag into it. I don't need to bring anything too the choosing ceremony apart from my schedule so there is no need to bring my bag.

I shut my locker and turn around to start walking to the choosing ceremony. Only after I turn around, I walk straight into someone and drop my schedule. I start bending down to pick it up only to find the the person I bumped into was already picking it up for me.

"Thank you" I mumble while he gives it back to me.

I look up and find myself staring into the deep, blue eyes that I know so well.

**Cliffhanger! **

**I hope you guys liked it and please review to tell me what you think ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey guyss :) It hasn't been very long since I last updated but I have so many ideas! PLEASE leave reviews telling me if you want Christina/Uriah ! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Divergent characters that I use**

**Enjoy :)**

Tobias? I think to myself

Then suddenly someone over the other side of the hallways yells

"Yo, Four"

Then the boy in front of me turns around

"Yeah Zeke?" he yells back

"Come over here!" Zeke shouts back

Then 'Four' walks away.

Of course I shouldn't of thought that he was Tobias, I guess I just really want to see him again. Four could be a nickname though? Oh I need to stop getting my hopes up.

BANG!

I spin around and find a tall, slim girl with darker skin and short, black hair at the locker next to me

"Oh sorry, I opened the door to fast" She says smiling

"That's okay" I reply smiling as well

"Are you the new transfer this year? Because I don't think I've seen you around before" She asks

"Yeah" I reply "I'm Bea- wait no I'm Tris"

"Nice to meet you Tris, I'm Christina" She replies

"Nice to meet you too" I say "I better get going to the ceremony because I am meant to be there early"

"Bye!" Shouts Christina "Good luck for choosing!"

"Thank you!" I call back

I turn around and start walking towards the hall.

***Page Break***

Well, I think to myself, I think I've made a new friend!

When I get to the hall the teachers line us up in a single file line.

"When the rest of the school gets here, we will call your names out in alphabetical order, when your name is called walk up to the front, we will give you a knife. You must then cut your hand and let your blood drip in to the faction bowl of your choice." One of the male teachers tells us.

After he has finished his speech, the rest of the school starts filing in, sitting in groups with their other faction members.

The teacher starts calling out the name, I still have so many thoughts about what I am going to choose.

I hear

"Caleb Prior" Being called out before me

He walks up, cuts his hand, and without a second thought, puts it over the Erudite bowl.

I faintly hear cheering and yelling but I am too nervous to notice it fully.

All too soon I hear

"Beatrice Prior" being called out through the microphone

I nervously walk up to the front and take the knife. I slice my hand, I barely even notice the pain. I look at the 5 bowls. Abnegation and Dauntless are next to each other. I reach out to the Abnegation bowl and put my hand over it. I see that the blood is almost going to drip when suddenly, out of no where, my arm jerks to the side and my blood spills into the Dauntless bowl.

Massive amounts of cheering erupts from the Dauntless sector. I walk up to it and see Christina waving at me from within it. I go and sit next to Christina.

"Hey Tris!" She yells over the cheering

"Hi!" I yell back while smiling

Suddenly the boy in front of me turns around and I once again see deep, midnight blue eyes staring back at me.

***Page Break***

The ceremony finishes and we all walk out of the hall into the Dauntless sector of the school. They make all the 'newbies' stand in a line so the members can decide wether they will accept us. First of they give us our clothes and we change. Then one person starts pointing to each of the new Dauntless.

When he points to each person the other members will either shout

"YES"

or

"NO"

Soon the boy points at me. As I expected, the majority of them shout

"NO"

It's not a surprise seeing as I'm short, skinny and I have no muscle. Little do they know that I am 3 time champion in self defence. Now I have a week to 'prove myself'.

After everyone has been decided on I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I whirl around and see a boy with massive muscles and dark hair standing there. I can smell the alcohol in his breath. He leans forward, as if the kiss me. Using my self defence skills I elbow him in the face, then I push him backwards and kick his legs out from under him

Now he lies on the ground, not unconscious, but it too much pain to move.

Someone in the crowd shouts

"I THINK WE NEED A REVOTE!" Then he points to me and everyone shouts

"YES!"

I'M IN DAUNTLESS! I think to myself with a big grin on my face.

I see Christina running towards me

"TRIS! TRIS! YOU MADE IT IN"

"WOOOOOH!" We shout together

"Lets go find out our dorm numbers!" Christina says

"Sure!" I reply

I have a weird feeling that someone is watching me though so I turn around and see Four leaning against the lockers watching me. This is the first time I have properly looked at him, and he is HOT. His has short brown hair, deep, blue eyes, a hooked nose and a small smile playing on his lips, more like a smirk. The tank top his wearing shows his massive muscles and the jeans show his long, muscular legs.

Suddenly I realise I have been staring at him and blush, he obviously sees this because he laughs a little bit.

I feel Christina tugging on my arm so I turn away and follow her.

"Hey Christina" I say "You know that guy, Four I think his name is?"

"Yeah" She says "Why?"

"Is Four his real name" I ask

"No its a nickname, I'm not really sure where he got it though"

"Okay" I say

So Four _isn't _his real name after all. Hmm I wonder...

We walk into a room that I haven't been in before.

"This is the Dauntless office" Christina tells me

"Hi Christina how can I help you" Says the lady in the office

"Well me and-" She looks at me

"Beatrice Prior" I say

"Oh yes sorry, Me and Beatrice were wondering if we could have our dorm numbers?" asks Christina

"Of course" says the lady "I'll just find them for you"

"Thank you" Christina and I say

"Ah, here we are" the lady tells us "You girls are in luck, you are both together! Room 36G girls"

I hear Christina squeal

"Tris! Did you hear that! We're in the same dorm!"

"Thats awesome Christina!" I reply

"How do we get there?" Christina asks

"Straight down this hallway, up the stairs, to your left and down the very end" She replies "All your belongings will be there Christina and Beatrice, since you didn't have any we couldn't put them there"

"Thank you!" Christina squeals and then grabs my wrist and drags me down the hall way

When we enter the dorm I see Christina has 4 suitcases worth of clothes.

"Wow Christina" I say "Thats a lot of clothes"

Christina giggles "Well I need some variety!"

Then she starts throwing some clothes at my

"Put these on!" She tells me

"Why?" I ask "I like what I have on"

"You can't go out in those clothes!" she says giving my clothes a look

"We're going out?" I ask

"YEEP!" She screeches

"Where?" I ask her because I am genuinely wondering

"THE MAAALLLL!" She replies

**I hope you guys liked it :) Please review and give me advice because i'm new to this :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys ! I just thought I'd mention that I may only be able to get a couple more chapters done before I go away for Christmas but i'll do more after xx Also should I do some Tobias POV'S?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent Veronica Roth does :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**TRIS' POV**

Three hours and 26 shops later, Christina and I are walking into the last shop. I have 9 bags of clothes, make up and jewellery that Christina chose.

She chose out many varieties of long pants, shorts, shoes, skinny jeans, skirts, shirts and dresses. I like the different long pants and skinny jeans the most because everything else in so short! All of the shorts and short shorts. The dresses and skirts are above mid-thigh and the shirts are all either low at the front or crops!

I asked Christina why I needed all these short clothes and she told me that I needed to make a good first impression. I guess I agree with her though. And its not like I will be the only one dressed like that because I saw a lot of the girls and most of them dressed in very short clothes

It also keeps running through my mind that maybe this will make a good first impression to Four but I always push that thought away.

The only reason that we can do all this shopping today is since its the first day. The school uses the first day to help everyone settle into the school. But I guess that doing all this shopping today means I won't have to do any for a long time afterwards.

Thats what I think anyway. I'm not entirely sure that Christina would have the same opinion.

We walk out of the shop with 2 extra bags and walk to the food court. After eating something we get back in Christina's car and drive back to the campus.

After parking I get out of the car and see that there is a boy looking at my car.

"OY CHRISTINA" He yells "COME AND LOOK AT THIS CAR"

I secretly laugh to myself because that car is mine.

Christina and I walk over.

"Tris this is Uriah, Uriah this is Tris" says Christina

"Nice to meet you" we both say

"Anyway Uri this is a really nice car!" Christina tells Uriah

"Yeah! I know right!" He replies "I say that we come here after school and wait at this car to meet the owner!"

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea!" Christina says "You in Tris?"

"Yeah so I guess i'll meet you here then?"

"No Tris, our lockers are next to each other! We can walk down together!"

"Yeah but you said that you want to meet the owner of the car down here so if I walked down with you then thats not what you would be doing" I say seeing if they will catch on

Both Uriah and Christina's jaws drop.

"Are you saying that this is your car?" She says in a disbelieving tone

"Yep" I say proudly

"WOAH" Uriah says, he turns around and yells

"HEY ZEKE COME CHECK OUT THE NEW GIRLS CAR"

I remember Zeke from this morning. I turn around and see Zeke and Four walking over.

My heart skips a beat.

Four

Coming over towards me

Oh My Gosh

In no time they are over here and Uriah says

"Tris this is Zeke, Zeke this is Tris, he's my brother. Oh and this is Four"

"Yeah, I met Four this morning" i exclaim

"Oh thats good, nice to meet you' Zeke says

I smile back at him.

Then he notices the car

"Oh. My. Gosh" He says "Is this actually your car Tris?"

"Yep" I say smirking

I look over at Four and unlike the others that are all staring at the car, he is staring at me. He notices that I was looking at him and he turns away, blushing very slightly.

Oh. my. gosh. He blushes. Because of me.

Shit.

My first day and I already like the hottest guy in the school that will never go for me ever.

Shit.

"Lets go get some food" Says Christina

Everyone nods in agreement and we all start walking towards to cafeteria.

When we get there Christina see's some of her friends that see wants me to meet.

"Tris come on" she tells me

We walk over to a table with 3 girls sitting down.

"Girls this is Tris, Tris this is Marlene, Lynn and Shauna" Christina tells me

"Hi" I say smiling

"hey" The all reply

"Shauna is Zeke's girlfriend" Christina tells me

I'm scared, thinking that she might say that Marlene or Lynn is Four's girlfriend but it never comes.

We all sit there talking for the rest of the day until it is almost curfew so we walk back to the dorms.

I was excited to find out that Four's dorm is very nearby mine.

We walk in a get settled for bed.

"So" Christina says "Did you like your first day?"

"Yeah!" I reply "I really like all you guys!"

"ahaha thats good because we're going to be your BESTES FRIENDS for the WHOLE year!" She says with a slightly joking tone but I know she isn't kidding.

Then we both start laughing lots, so much so that someone from the dorm next to us knocks on the wall and shouts

"SHUT UP"

This just gets me and Christina going more.

Once we've calmed down, with a slightly more serious tone,

"So, is there any guys you've got your eye on?"

I was not expecting this and I look at her with a look of total disbelief

She starts giggling but then she stops and says "No i'm not kidding though!"

I think about Four

"Well, there is one guy..." I say "But he would never like me back"

"OH MY GOSH! WHO!?" Christina squeals

"Four" I mumble so she wouldn't be able to hear

"TRIS! I can't hear you!"

"Okay okay" I say "It's Four"

"Oh My GOSHHHHH" Christina yells

"But he's probably already got a girlfriend" I say sadly

"He doesn't!" She says

I just stare at her. She must be kidding.

"I'm not joking!" She says "He hasn't had one for years! I went to school with him when we were younger and he never had one then either! I mean, he has pretty girls jumping all over him but he rejects them all! I asked him once and he said that he had to leave someone when he was younger and he was waiting for them to come back"

"Woah" I say

"We should probably get some sleep now" Christina says

"Goodnight" I say

"Goodnight"

He left someone when he was younger...

I keep thinking...

_Tobias_

He left me when we were younger...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hii :) I'm trying to get as much done before I go away so this is like the 4th one today... lolz oops**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters used below**

**Enjoy :)**

**TRIS' POV**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. Its 7:00 and I need to be in home group at 8:30.

I roll over and notice that Christina is not in her bed.

I wonder where she is...?

I get out of my bed and notice a note lying on the bedside table. I pick it up and it reads.

_Four came around this morning to tell us that Zeke's having a party on Friday. Seeing that its only Tuesday I thought we could go shopping today or tomorrow after school for a new outfit!_ Ugh shopping I thought to myself .Also_ when he came over I answered the door because you were still sleeping and he looked it saw you and was just staring at you for ages! So much for him not liking you ;)_ Oh my gosh! He was staring at me!

_Christina xx_

_P.S if you're wondering where I am, I went to go get us some breakfast. I'll be back at around 7:15. _Aww shes so nice.

After reading through the letter, then re-reading through the part about Four multiple times, I look at my clock and it reads 7:05. Good, I think to myself, I have enough time for a shower.

After having a shower I pick out some clothes from what we bought yesterday. I choose my black skinny jeans, my black converse, a black laced crop top and a black leather jacket. Seeing as I'm in Dauntless I have to wear black so I won't look out of place in all black.

While getting changed I hear the door open and close.

"Tris?" I hear Christina call

"I'm in the bathroom getting changed" I call back "i'll be out in a minute!"

"Okay! I have breakfast out here for you!"

"Thanks Christina!"

Once I finished getting changed I put on a bit of my new eye liner and some mascara.

I walk out of the bathroom and see Christina holding 2 muffins, one for each of us.

When she looks at me her jaw drops

"What?" I ask worriedly "Is there something on my face"

"No no" She says "Its just-"

"Just what?" I ask really scared

"You look amazing in those clothes!"

"Oh" I say blushing "Thanks Christina..."

"Anyway" She says "We have home group together and we also have Uriah, Marlene and Four"

"Four?" I say shyly

"Yep" She says grinning "Perfect opportunity to get to know each other if you know what I mean" She winks

"Christina!" I say hitting her arm jokingly

"Well I'm just saying! You could be _the one!"_

"Oh my gosh!" I chase her out of the room and we run to home group

***Page Break* **

Christina and I walk into home group and sit down at the back next to Uriah and Marlene. I put my feet up on the chair next the me as the class files in. The whole class but Four. Suddenly I realise that I have been blocking the seat next to me from anyone using so I quickly take my feet of.

Four walks in just before the teacher does and the only seat left is next to me because I had my feet up on it.

He blushes and walks over, sitting down next to me.

All I can think about is if it is really Tobias or if I am making it up in my head.

The teacher starts calling the roll and I snap out of my trance.

"Sarah"

"here"

"Kyle"

"here"

"Carol"

"here"

"Noah"

"here"

"Tobi-"

"I'm here! And its Four actually"

I whirl around and stare at Four. It is Tobias! But he doesn't realise who I am.

I start thinking of ways to tell him. He obviously doesn't want people knowing his real name though. I think of all the childhood memories we shared and suddenly I'm struck with a brilliant idea.

I tell him now because everyone is really close together because of the small classroom. I'll tell him at lunch, I think to myself.

The whole morning passes in a blur. Then it's finally lunch and everyone is at their lockers.

I run to my locker and chuck all my books in really quickly and turn around looking for him. I spot him across the hallway at his locker. I run up and stand behind him. Not close enough for it to be uncomfortable but a good distance.

He turns around and sees me there

"Umm Hi" He says blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

Nows my chance. I really hope he will remember.

"You still have really pretty eyes you know"

At first he looks at me really confused but then he starts to remember. I can see it in his gorgeous eyes.

"B-b-Beatrice?" He asks

"Tris actually but I used to be Beatrice when I was with you" I reply smiling

"Its really you?" He says raising an eyebrow "Chasey, sandcastle mud painting Beatrice?"

"The one and only" I reply

Suddenly he pulls me in and hugs me. At first I am tense just standing there but then I start to hug him back. It feels just like old times.

"Did I miss something?" I hear Christina say from behind me

Tobias and me turn around laughing

"Quite a lot actually" He chuckles.

All of lunch we spend telling all of our friends our story about how we always played together and then Tobias-or Four as they call him- had to move away from our small town and we wanted to see each other again but we never did until now.

Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn are all so confused at first but then they understand.

"It's like a sappy love story!" Uriah says from the end of the table

I raise an eyebrow at him

"Without the love part..." He mumbles

Everyone starts laughing at Uriah and then all too soon it is time to go back to class.

I compare timetables with Tobias and find that we have most classes together which is good because we have years of information to catch up on.

**I hope you guys liked it :) If you're wondering, yes, i will do scenes in classes together next chapter or, if not next, the one after :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys :) I'm sorry if this chapter is not great but I am having minor righters block.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Enjoy :)**

**TOBIAS' POV**

It's Tris!

I knew I recognised her from somewhere but I didn't know where.

"How did you know if was me?" I asked her intrigued

"Well" She says "First of it was your eyes. The first time I saw you when I dropped my schedule I saw your eyes and thought it could be you. Though this wasn't really very much evidence to prove it so I was thinking about it heaps. Then when we were in home group, the teacher called the role and said half of your name, so I knew, it must of been you."

I'm so glad that she is back so we can be friends again.

At least, I think I want to be friends... I might want to be more...

Every time I look at her I can't help but smile. The way she tucks he hair behind her ears when it falls into her face, the way she smiles and looks down when she blushes, the way she laughs at the jokes of our group.

Oh god.

I like Tris. The Tris that I grew up with. The tris that I had to leave when we were young because of my father.

I have to hide it. I really have to hide it because if she finds out and doesn't like me back it might ruin our chances of being friends again.

But maybe she does like me back...?

Oh shit. I have no clue what to do.

Who can help me?

Christina.

***Page Break***

I walk into the science classroom, my first class after lunch, and walk up to the back of the classroom. I deliberately chose this spot because there were two seats next to each other and I know Tris has this class.

_Tris._

I begin to daydream about her. Those gorgeous golden locks flowing down her back. I imagine myself running my fingers through her silky smooth hair. I start smiling like an idiot and I get a few weird looks but I don't care.

Then, the beauty herself walks into the classroom. I hadn't noticed what she was wearing before but know I do. Skinny jeans showing her perfect legs and a crop top that shows her amazing flat stomach and something that can't be. Abs!

"Oy what are you looking at" I hear her say jokingly

"Abs" I say snapping out of my trance "You have abs"

She blushes and smiles to the ground.

_I love it when she does that._

"How?" I ask

"I may have been 3 time campion in self defence" She says quietly

I am amazed. I remember her on the first day when she bashed up drunk ass Peter.

_Wow_

My face must show how amazed I am because she says

"No need to be so surprised"

I suddenly realise that my face must be in disbelief which is mean.

"Oh sorry" I say back quickly "I'm just amazed"

She blushes again but before she has a chance to say anything the teacher starts the roll.

I always have to pay attention because I don't want everyone hearing my name.

"Tob-"

"Here" I interrupt "And it's Four"

I hear Tris laugh quietly next to me and I gently shoulder her.

"Now, students, in science we always have partners" He says

I start to get nervous because I know how the teachers always choose partners.

"To make it easier for us all, your partner will be the person sitting next to you"

I blush and feel Tris do the same.

"I will be now handing out a work sheet for you to fill in so you can learn more about each other"

_This is good for us._

He passes round the sheets and I look at it.

_What is your partners name?_

_What is their favourite colour?_

_Do they have any pets?_

_How old are they?_

All really basic questions.

We start to work through the questions one by one.

I learn a lot about her. It's good though because I have a reason to ask these questions without sounding like a creepy stalker. Tris' favourite colour is green and her birthday is on May 3rd. I am older than her by 4 months and 1 day.

***Page Break***

The rest of the day passes in a blur of me a Tris talking until I reach my last period of the day. Even though I don't have Tris in this class, I have Christina, which means I can talk to her about liking Tris.

"Hey Four!" Christina says walking over to me to sit down.

"Hi" I say smiling.

"Hey Christina..." I say cautiously

"Yeah..." She says

"I need to talk to you about something" I tell her "Well, rather, some one"

"OOOO" She says loudly "Is it Tris?"

"Yeah" I say shyly

"What about her?" She asks a little quieter. She must have realised how loud she was being.

"Well...I think I might, maybe, kind of-"

"Spit it out!" She interrupts

"Okay okay!" I say "I think I kind of like Tris"

"ohmygosh!" She squeals "But didn't you say that you were waiting for someone from when you were younger-"

I can she her starting to think about what Tris told her earlier.

"Is that... her?" She says quietly

I blush and nod.

"wow" she says amazed "she is actually the one you have been waiting for"

"Yes she is" I say shyly "Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure! Anything"

"Would you be able to find out if she likes me?" I ask her

"YES! DEFINITELY!" She squeals

The bell rings and she scoops up all of her things and races out of the class room.

_I hope she is going to talk to Tris now._

***Page Break***

I finish putting my things away and walk up to my room. I see the door from the room that is two doors away swing open and hit the wall with a dull _thud_.

Then I see Christina come out dragging Tris by the wrist.

"Why do we have to go?" I hear Tris moan

"Because you have nothing to go in!" I hear Christina reply

I see Tris roll her eyes.

"Where are you guys going?" I ask trying not to sound like a stalker

"SHOPPING!" Christina squeaks

"Didn't you go yesterday for like 3 hours?"

"Yes, exactly my point" Says Tris in monotone

"Yes, but casual clothes!" Christina says "We need clothes for Zeke's party! I'm gonna make Tris look HOT!"

Christina winks and me but luckily Tris doesn't see.

"Anyway we have to go, BYYEEE" Christina says and starts dragging Tris away.

Tris turns back to me while being dragged and mouths

'HELP ME'

'Not in my dreams' I mouth back smirking

She rolls her eyes and turns back to Christina.

I walk into the dorm and flop on the bed.

_She's Perfect_

**Did you guys like it? Sorry if its not that good. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I really like reading your feedback even if it is bad. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hii :) This will be my last one for about a week :( sorrrryyy :( i'm going to my grandparents house and I can't really just sit there typing all day so :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I use below**

**Enjoy:)**

**TRIS' POV**

The rest of the week passes in a blur of classes, lunches, sleeping and talking to the group, especially Tobias.

Before I know it, it's Friday and i'm sitting in the dorm after school. I hear the door open and turn around. Christina walks in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST SITTING THERE?" she squeaks "WE HAVE A PARTY TO GET READY FOR!"

"Oh my gosh!" I completely forgot, not that I'm planning on telling Christina that.

"What? Did you forget"

"No! I'm just so excited!" I say putting on my best smile.

"Okay..." She says "Tris, I have something to talk to you about"

"Alright..." I say wearily "What is it...?"

"Well I was wondering, do you like actually seriously Four?"

I blush and look down.

"OH MY GOSH YOU DO! The other night I wasn't too sure because you didn't sound like you were sure BUT YOU DO!"

"Yeah! No need to make such a big deal of it!" I snap

"Sorry" she says

"Why?" I ask

"No reason" She says smirking

Somethings up. I know it is.

I push the thought away and walk over to the cupboard. I open the doors and pull the outfit out. Its a tight black sweetheart dress with thick straps and gems around the chest. Christina got me black high-top boots and white, frilly socks to go with it. She also made me get fishnet stockings and a jacket because she said we will probably end up playing truth or dare.

"Why does playing truth or dare make me need fishnets and a jacket?" I ask

"Oh you'll find out" She says slyly

***Page Break***

We knock on Zeke's dorms door. I have my outfit on, Christina also did my hair and makeup. I have black smokey eyes and my hair in a complicated braid.

Zeke answers the door and lets us in. The room is already crowded with people drinking, people dancing and people talking.

Christina and I walk over to Marlene and Uriah.

"Hey guys!" I shout over the music "You look great Marlene!"

"Thanks! So do you!" She shouts back.

The night passes pretty quickly with lots of dancing and talking. Before I know it Christina, Tobias, Uriah, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke and I are the last ones there.

"Since its just us, lets play truth or dare!" Says Zeke

Everyone nods their head in agreement.

"Just in case you don't know the rules, someone asks you truth or dare and if you don't do it, you have to take an item of clothing off" he tells us

I am thanking Christina in my head right now.

Everyone sits down in a circle. I end up sitting next to Uriah and Tobias.

"Okay, I'll start" says Zeke "Christina, Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go and sit next to the person that you like, if their in this room"

"Fine"

She stands up and starts walking towards me.

_That bitch! She likes Tobi-_

My train of thought is stopped when she sits down next to Uriah. They both blush.

"Tris, truth or dare?" she asks me

"hmm, truth" i reply

"Tell us Four's real name"

Without even thinking I take of my jacket and throw it behind me.

"Shauna, truth or dare?" i ask

"Dare" she replies

"I dare you to sit on Zeke's lap for the rest of the game"

She gets up and walks over to Zeke blushing. I look at Zeke and he has the biggest grin possible on his face.

"Uriah truth or dare?" Shauna asks Uriah

"Truth" Uriah says almost immediately

"PANSYCAKE" Zeke yells

Uriah gives him a death glare and turns back to Shauna.

"Who's your crush?"

He mumbles something but no one can hear

"We can't hear you!" shouts Shauna

"ItmightmaybekindofbeChristina" He says

Christina and Uriah both blush, it's even more awkward because they both just admitted that they like each other AND they are sitting next to each other.

"MOVING ON!" Uriah yells over all the chatter "Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare" He says confidently

"I dare you to, hmm, ask out the girl you like"

The colour drains from his face.

"fine" he says

"We will need some witnesses!" Uriah shouts

"No you won't" mumbles Tobias

"Yes we will!" Says Uriah

"No you won't because she is in the room"

Everyone goes quiet.

My heart starts beating incredibly fast. I hope no one can hear it. This is when I find out if Tobias likes me or not!

"Get on with it!" Shouts Lynn

"Okay okay" mutters Tobias

He takes a deep breath and turns to look at me.

_OH MY GOSH!_

"Tris, will you go out with me?" He asks

I almost squeal with happiness. I realised I haven't answered the question yet.

"YES! Of course I will!" I yell

Suddenly Tobias presses his lips to my gently. I feel like I have electricity shooting through me. Everything around me, the whole world just fades away. Its just me and him.

_Me and him_

_Us_

The night passes in a haze of Euphoria. When its time to leave, Zeke and Shauna have made out at least 5 times for dares, Christina and Uriah are going out, Tobias has kissed icing off my lips and Lynn has left because it got 'too lovey dovey' for her.

Tobias and I walk back to my dorm holding hands.

"See you tomorrow Beatrice" He says when we reach my dorm.

"It's Tris" I say back

"Whatever you say Trissy"

"Don't ever call me th-" I start to say before Tobias cuts me off by pushing me against the wall and pressing his lips to mine. The electricity shoots through me again. It makes me feel like I'm going to melt. I don't think I am ever going to get over this feeling.

Even though I am now going out with my best friend, it doesn't feel weird at all. It feels normal.

_It feels perfect_

We pull apart and Tobias whispers into my ear

"Sweet dreams Tris" before walking to his own dorm.

**Did you like it? Sorry if its short but I'm packing :]. Also sorry again for not being able to post for a week.**

**Merry Christmas! **

**~M**


End file.
